Legwork
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: DxLXD It's V-day --;; and Leon gives D chocolate eclairs. Odd things ensue.


**Legwork**

AN: Somewhat AU, considering how the series ends… ;; bleh. DxLeonxD. Was a V-day fic. Still is, but is now very, very late. ;;

Happy couples dotted the streets of Chinatown. It was February fourteenth, St. Valentine's Day, and business was booming along the street as men hurried from store to store on quests for last-minute gifts. All the bakeries with moderately-priced treats had been sold out since dawn, but a few hopefuls still lingered near the storefronts.

Leon, as usual, didn't have a significant other, so he had resigned himself to hiding out at the Count's store until the vile holiday was over. He banged on the front door loudly, listening before he went in (in order to prevent any extremely unprovoked and undeserved animal attacks).

"Come in!" came the Count's voice from inside, just as Leon pushed open the door. He ventured in and plopped down on the couch, cursing deafeningly for no apparent reason.

"Why hello, my dear detective," D said, smirking at Leon. "I would have thought you'd be sharing this day with someone special." D sparkled mischievously.

Leon swore irritably. "Shut up, D!"

D grinned. "Would you like some tea, detective?" the Chinese man asked, pouring some into the cup. He placed it on the table in front of the blonde.

Leon cautiously took a sip, glancing around the room. There was a huge pile of wrapped chocolates and homemade sweets on the table beside the couch; the lamp that was usually there had been placed on the floor to make room for D's many gifts.

"Dammit, D! Who gave you all that chocolate?"

D smiled. "Would you like some?"

"No," Leon huffed.

"Oh, I don't mind if you take some. I have enough to last me at least four days."

Q landed on D's shoulder, making his little 'kyuu' noises. Leon glared at it, getting up from his seat.

"Are you jealous, Leon? Did no one give you a Valentine?"

He grumbled angrily, opening the door and stalking out.

"Oh, dear," D mumbled, as the door slammed shut.

"Kyuu?" Q asked, giving D a questioning look.

D sighed, grabbing a candy bar from the pile and opening it.

Leon grumbled to himself as he walked down the streets. It was pathetic that D had hundreds of admirers, whereas, he, Detective Leon Orcot, had no one. Weren't chicks supposed to be attracted to buff, burly police officers as opposed to scrawny Chinese girly boys, anyway? It was a quandary and it went against the laws of nature (not that Leon knew anything about those).

He glanced at the stores as he passed; he felt strangely drawn to one of them, and soon found himself purchasing several chocolate éclairs that he knew he wouldn't eat and couldn't afford to buy. Leon's traitorous feet led him toward the petshop, while his sweaty, turncoat hands clutched the bag of sweets tightly.

D didn't seem at all surprised when Leon returned; he just gave his infuriating ambiguous smile and accepted the sweets. "Thank you, my dear detective," D said, taking an éclair from the bag and biting into it. His eyes immediately lit up. "Leon!" he yelled happily, pouncing on the detective.

Leon fell backward, hitting his head on the way down. Thankfully, it was a pillow his head landed on and not one of the Count's vicious animals.

Meanwhile, D had his arms wrapped around the detective and he was beaming joyously. "How'd you _know_ these were my favorite?"

"I didn't get them for _you_," Leon said, as much to reassure himself as to tell D.

"Of course you did, _my_ dear detective!" D proclaimed, leaning forward. Leon was shocked to feel something soft pressing against his lips, surprised as anything to taste chocolate when he finally opened his mouth. He gasped when the taste left, feeling his curious state of bliss going with it.

He was curious—yes, just curious—where did this mysterious happiness come from? Had D slipped him some drugs? Was he finally losing it? He would have to deduce the cause.

Through his dizzy haze he saw D turn and head down the hall with a grin, part of his cheongsam slipping over his shoulder. He must find where D was going! Leon, being a good detective, did what any good detective would do—legwork.

Silly fic. End was… spontaneous. Me not check for errors. Me must go to bed. Please review. Please ignore bad grammar. ;;


End file.
